


Condena

by Hibari_Phantom



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_Phantom/pseuds/Hibari_Phantom
Summary: Porque él era un demonio y Ciel no más que un alma anhelada y efímera, el lapso pasajero de una eternidad.





	Condena

Una pasión desbordante, un susurro lanzado al viento, el deslíz del crisálido. Si se le cuestionase, aquella sería su repuesta, brutal, fuerte, endeble y delicado, un sentimiento doloroso y taquicárdico. El haz de luz contemplado desde las sombras, deseado y prohibido por él mismo. Sería su resolución a lo incuestionable.

Le describiría como la perfecta abominación, su ramé, un monstruo para su igual, una imparable destrucción, el fenómeno deslumbrante de atracción, era la mezcla fascinante de gritos, dolor y furia en un solo inanimado. La idónea imperfección en lo pulcro.

¿Qué era para él? No se mencionaba la percepción de Ciel, sino lo que había cambiado en el humano. ¿Qué parte era en su existencia? Tal cuestión fue resuelta por sí mismo hace tiempo, era la discordia de una perfección concebida en lo acendrado, el cambio, y en definitiva no el deseado por una apreciación convencional. Sabía con certeza ser el tormento silencioso y abrazador de su persona, la causa de tal inestabilidad oculta. Una común reacción humana.

En tanto y a diferencia, Ciel para él era un recuerdo del adormecedor dolor por anhelo finito, el fantasma de su lejana vida humana, tal sensación perturbadora e indeseable que calificó a imposible para su condición de existencia actual. Recordaba las sensaciones como como un perfume expuesto al viento. Ocasiones de paranoia y felicidad perecedera, tiempo breve para un demonio, demasiado insignificante para ser contemplado hasta saciar su necesidad.

¿Y si se le interrogase sobre lo que sentía por Ciel Phantomhive? Con el tiempo era aprecio desinteresado, deseo aún incomprensible, un profuso cariño indeseable y apenas contenido. Aquellas sensaciones que te destrozan, lo que despreciaba y burló. Más aquella era la cuestión prohibida, ambos así lo establecieron sin siquiera intercambiar palabras, porque él era un demonio y Ciel no más que un alma anhelada y efímera, el lapso pasajero de una eternidad.

El silencio apaciguaría la necesidad de lo inalcanzable y les negaría el dolor eterno y fugáz. Concedería el proceso a tal suplicio lento y constante con goces instantaneos, sería por siempre no más que una realidad rechazada, la ilusión deseable.

§

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, espero y les guste, se que es pequeño, pero me gusta más escribir así. :)  
> Y espero sea entendible... 


End file.
